guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Droknar's Forge (explorable)
Description This is an explorable area that can only be reached by completing the final mission in the Prophecies campaign. "End Game" Deldrimor items can be obtained only in this area. This Area used to be the old waiting area to enter the Team Arenas before it was moved to the Battle Isles and then removed entirely. Upon arrival (having successfully completed the mission), the Artisan will launch fireworks into the air. Getting There This area can only be accessed by completing the Hell's Precipice (mission). You have to redo this Mission if you want to access it again at a later time. Exit *Droknar's Forge (east) Creatures NPCs *Aidan *Alesia *Brother Theophilus *Cheswick *Claude *Cynn *Devona *Dunham *Duke Barradin *Eve *Evennia *Farrah Cappo *Firstwatch Sergio *Joe *King Adelbern *King Jalis Ironhammer *Lina *Little Thom *Magi Malaquire *Mhenlo *Oink *Old Mac *Orion *Orrian Historian McClain *Reyna *Salma *Shadow *Stefan *Symon the Scribe *Watchman Arad *Warmaster Tydus Crafters *Grand Mason Stonecleaver (Weaponsmith) Collectors *Artisan of Death *Artisan of Elements *Artisan of Illusion *Artisan of Light *Artisan of Nature *Artisan of Scythes *Artisan of Shadows *Artisan of Spears *Artisan of Spirits *Artisan of Steel Dialogue Symon the Scribe: "Intrigue! Betrayal! A world nearly fallen under the shadow of titanic forces! And such divine providence that should deliver you to me, as you delivered salvation to our lands. You must tell me everything! Spare no details, no matter how trivial. My words shall be your witness and every generation to come, your audience. No longer shall I spend my days digging for dusty censuses in the battered earth; that is the history that was. This...this is history in the making, and it shall be my voice that chronicles it! Verily, I may even become a part of that history myself! The famous historian, possessor of first-hand knowledge, oh yes...Perhaps I should change my name to "Symon the Wise" to be remembered by. Yes...that does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Shadow: I'm confused on one point; perhaps you folks could clarify? Mhenlo: What can we do for you, Shadow? Shadow: Well, when I saw you in Ember Light Camp I could have sworn there were a few new faces in the crowd. I figured the casualties of war required replacements. Yet here I see you all together. What happened? Stefan: I got drunk. Stupid dwarf tricked me. Eve: We all had our own reasons for becoming involved or stepping away. Can't we just leave it at that? Stefan: Yeah, but he tricked me. I just wanted a little nip, something to warm the bones. Next thing I know I'm running around with this fool punching stuff and screaming my name. Lina: Yes, dear. We've all heard all about it. We shouldn't have left without you. But, honey, we didn't know if you were coming back. Stefan: Harrumph. Alesia: At least you didn't have to suffer through an embarrassing talk about your performance. Mhenlo: Now, now, Alesia. I only mentioned we should work on your awareness and everything would be fine. You didn't need to storm off like that. Alesia: I did not storm off! I respectfully declined your assistance and retreated to continue my training to become a high priestess of Dwayna. Claude: Must we continue this line of discussion? There is no point in bickering about the past. Orion: Claude is right. To answer your question, Shadow, some of us left voluntarily, some not. Reyna: And in the end we all played our part; that is what is important. Mhenlo: Well said, Reyna. Aidan: Hear hear! Shadow: That's good enough for me. Category:Southern Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)